


So Long, And Thanks For All The Pussy

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [19]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding, Christmas Decorations, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Crushes, Diners, Drama, Emma Fuhrmann As Cassie Lang, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, GIrl Penis Cassie Lang, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Student Cassie Lang, Teacher Wanda Maximoff, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Cassie Lang, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: In her last year of high school and on the cusp of graduating, Cassie Lang runs into a problem. Her middling - well, terrible, actually - performance in the class taught by Wanda Maximoff has caused her professor to grow concerned, and wishing to help her out, she arranges private lessons during the after-school hours.That’s not the problem.The problem - and it’s a big one at that - is that Cassie is infatuated - extraordinarily so - with her professor, and the reason for her terrible performance in her class is mostly because she spends all her time daydreaming about her professor. And seeing as Cassie has never really been a subtle person…
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Wanda Maximoff, Cassie Lang/Wanda Maximoff, Kate Bishop & America Chavez & Cassie Lang, Kate Bishop & Cassie Lang, Kate Bishop & Wanda Maximoff, Kate Bishop/America Chavez
Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323
Comments: 32
Kudos: 94





	So Long, And Thanks For All The Pussy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [graduation woes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555119) by [Kendarrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr). 



> _...it's Christmas time, again. It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand, all year, I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer..._

//

_“There was a point to this story, but it has temporarily escaped the chronicler’s mind.”_

_\- So Long, And Thanks For All The Fish, Epilogue_

//

**_(I Hate Finals Week / Post-Class Unwinding / A Little Complicated / An Unexpected Discovery / Clockwork Angels / Stars Like Scattered Sparks / Fuck Hallmark!)_**

//

On a bright, sunny-

-no, wait, it was cloudy and overcast - which was good, because what was about to follow wasn’t particularly cheery anyways - day, Cassandra “Cassie” Lang came to the scientifically sound conclusion that she was absolutely, totally, completely _fucked._

And not in the good way.

Staring at the test with the blank kind of look that only a person who totally did not know what they were doing could possibly muster, Cassie gripped her pencil so tightly that her knuckles turned white, and internally began to wonder if it would be socially acceptable to flip her desk and make a run for it, screaming all the while. Just as she began to choreograph such a routine - flip desk, shriek, flailing arms in the air, bolt for the window, use book as bludgeon to break glass, dive through, run for the hills - the voice of her teacher broke through the reverie.

“Five minute warning, class.”

And with the energy boost that only being freaked out beyond all recognition could provide, Cassie began hastily scribbling at her test, deciding that random answers - and the occasional Green Day reference - would do. Fuck it, she was screwed with this class anyways, it wasn’t like it could get any worse at this point. Scribble, scribble, went a pencil working so fast it should’ve by all rights melted, and, with approximately thirty-seven seconds and two horny Vogons left, Cassie handed in her psychology test. Breathing out a sigh of...something, it definitely wasn’t relief, the brunette teenager slumped back in her seat, dimly aware of the fact that she was no doubt grabbing for her things to stuff them in her backpack. Just as she finished stuffing the last vestige of her educational supplies into her bag-

“Lang, stay behind. We need to talk.”

-the teacher’s voice broke through, and Cassie went still. Looking up, her eyes met those of Wanda Maximoff, her professor, and, though she would’ve rather have died than tell anyone, her crush, and the brunette nodded at her desk. Sighing softly, Cassie got up and - ignoring the looks her fellow classmates gave her as they abandoned her to her fate - marched up to Wanda’s desk, determined to settle this, brunette-to-brunette. As the door slammed shut with distant finality, Cassie came to a stop at Professor Maximoff’s desk. Putting on a fake smile, she opened the conversation-

“What’s this about?”

-with a bit less grace than she’d hoped for. Wanda gestured for Cassie to take a seat, and, turning her computer’s monitor, presented the grades for the younger brunette. “Cassandra, your performance in my class has been...lacking.” She said. “Now, I understand that psychology is a bit difficult, but your performance has been less than what I’d hoped for.” A finger gestured at the screen. “The other teachers have told me you’re an exemplary student, you hold excellent grades in all of their classes, so why not mine?”

_Because Wanda, you’re fine fine, crazy stupid fine and I’m more focused on you than I am the subject material._

_I can’t say that!_ Cassie thought, feeling her lips part. “Ah...it’s cause...psychology just doesn’t really agree with me.” She shrugged, putting on a dismissive look. “Don’t get me wrong, Miss Maximoff, it’s fascinating, I just can’t...connect to it.” 

“Would you like some help, then?” Wanda asked. “I can arrange private tutoring lessons. You and I, after school? From what you’ve told me, you’re alone after school anyways, I”m sure your dad wouldn’t mind if you stayed over an hour or so to go over the material here.”

“No, no he wouldn’t.” Cassie agreed. Scott’s job demanded he work long hours, and frankly, he trusted Cassie to not end up on the evening news as the perpetrator of a grisly chainsaw murder or something of similar note. That, and she was _sixteen,_ so he was kind of past the days of needing to know where she was all the fucking time. “I can work with this arrangement. When do we get started?” 

“Now, if that’s okay with you. Haven’t wiped the board yet and I’ve nothing to do for the next...two hours.” Wanda said. Nodding, Cassie took up a seat at the front of the room, as Wanda moved to one side, gesturing at what she’d first written on it.

“Now…”

//

As it turned out, difficult subjects _almost_ made sense under a full moon.

Well, sunset. Whatever. Cassie found that her notes - previously gibberish - actually made sense after a bit of clarification in an environment free of hormonal teenage boys throwing paper balls at each other, and that properly attended to, psychology wasn’t _that_ bad. Admittedly, nothing was quite as bad as Algebra or Calculus or god help you, Statistics, but…

“Any questions, Cassie?”

...and that train of thought was derailed. Shaking herself back to reality, Cassie shook her head, putting on a smile - a real one - for show. “Not a one, Miss Maximoff. Not a one.” Said the brunette, glancing at the clock. “Thanks for helping out. It makes a _lot_ more sense this way.”

“That’s how I know I’m doing my job properly.” Wanda said, returning Cassie’s grin. “It’s so hard to teach forty students at once. One-on-one is so much easier.”

 _Plus, no one else’s looking at you. It’s just me._ Cassie thought, as she nodded along. “Must be fun to have a student who isn’t throwing things at someone else.” She mused. 

“Not that you do that. You’re easily my favorite student.” Wanda said, catching Cassie by surprise. “Polite, attentive - even if you don’t...didn’t understand much of anything - and you’re good company.”

Now that Cassie thought about it, they hadn’t exactly been talking entirely about academic matters. “I think I can say the same for you.” She chirped. “I honestly thought you wouldn’t be versed in the stuff _the kids listen to,_ as my mom puts it, but you-”

“-know a lot ‘bout it?” Wanda said with a soft laugh. “I’m only thirty, Cass. I’m hardly one of those prunes who spend their days grousing about how it was so much better when women wore full-length dresses and lived in nunneries.” 

“Ah yes, _that_ kind of person would be my grandma, then.” Cassie mused, a laugh of her own breaking out. “Long story.” She added.

“I’m sure it is.” Wanda returned, as she picked up Cassie’s work and ran her eyes over it, nodding approvingly at how the answers she’d laid out were _finally_ correct. “Definite signs of improvement this run-through. Keep it up, and you’ll be turning in your tests without looking like you saw a ghost soon enough.” Setting the sheets back down on the desk, she slid them back over to Cassie, who reached out with one hand-

“Thanks professor-”

-and, by a twist of fate, said hand instead landed upon her own. It did not linger long, Cassie’s eyes flaring before she pulled it away in faux-casual fashion, making it seem like a simple miscalculation on her part. Were it not for the fact that Wanda was observant - someone with her background in the psychological field kind of had to be - she probably wouldn’t have noticed the subtle intake of breath on her part. _Was that deliberate?_

“-I really appreciate the vote of confidence.”

Sliding the sheets into her bag with that hand and zipping it up, Cassie spared another glance at the clock. It was only four. She had a few more hours before her dad got back, he wouldn’t notice if she lingered a bit. “I assume that’s all for today?”

“It is.” Wanda said. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Cassie chirped, as she got up and stretched, gazing into Wanda’s eyes and feeling the heat of arousal begin to spark at the back of her mind. “I’ll catch you later!” And with that, she made her exit, and not a moment too soon-

-the bulge in her pants was starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

Walking down the empty hallway as fast as she could, Cassie pressed open the door to the girls bathroom and ventured into the nearest stall, fingers hurriedly going for her pants as she locked it behind her. _Oh god, oh god-_ She thought, as she yanked the denim cargo jeans down with haste, her boxers following a moment later. _-fucking finally._ Grasping her cock, Cassie shut her eyes and began to pump. There was no grace to it, or much of anything beyond speed, a distinctively out of control imagination, and hormones, a lot of them. 

_In that very same room, as she made to leave, Wanda’s eyes suddenly went south, fixating entirely upon Cassie...and the bulge in her pants. “My my, Miss Lang.” She went. “Is that little display just for me?”_

_Yes, yes it’s just for you._ Cassie thought, as she stroked, her breath soft and a bit ragged as she pumped. _Wanda-_

_-closed the distance with Cassie, a hand pressing itself against the teenager’s clothed cock. Lips were licked, and she found herself being brought over to the elder brunette’s desk, where Wanda sat down and pulled Cassie into her lap like an errant child. “I think it’s time our studies got a little more physical.”_

_Please, Wanda._ Cassie urged, imagining the spectral form of her teacher holding her close, that the hand on her cock belonged to Wanda. _Please._

_“Do you know-” Wanda murmured, as she stroked Cassie’s cock, the expression on her face just as casual as if she’d been giving a proper dissertation. “-that there are stages of sexual activity? It’s remarkably fascinating.” The elder brunette launched into an explanation on the topic, jerking Cassie off the whole time. The younger brunette’s soft moans began to emanate through the air, her hips bucking slightly as she squirmed in Wanda’s grasp-_

“God, Wanda-” Cassie whispered, her voice loud in the silence of the bathroom. Save for the ambient noises inherent to such a room, there was naught but the soft sounds of her enjoying herself. She mewled, lowly, of course, and exhaled hard, humping her hand desperately. God, she was getting close, so close, and, pressing her free hand against her mouth, Cassie let go and-

_-came, only a few minutes into Wanda’s dissertation. “-cumming already?” Professor Maximoff asked, watching with academic interest as Cassie spilled her load across her hand, staining her fingers with her sticky wetness. “It’s to be expected-” She mused, as Cassie bucked and moaned in her grasp. “-you’re sixteen, the most you’ve probably done is jerk off, maybe get blown by a cheerleader if you were really lucky…”_

_No, no._ Cassie whispered to her imaginary professor. _I...I’ve been saving myself for you._ In her mind’s eye, Wanda blushed, flattered that Cassie wanted to give herself to her teacher. She pressed her lips to her student’s, holding them there for just a moment before she withdrew, her soaked fingers leaving Cassie’s cock. Shaking herself back to reality, Cassie opened her eyes and was greeted with the cold tile of the bathroom wall. Breathing deeply, she cleaned up and made her escape, the words of her imaginary incarnation of her teacher echoing in her mind.

_“You’re a good girl, Cass.” Whispered Wanda, as she pressed another kiss to Cassie’s lips. “My favorite student of them all…”_

//

Miss Maximoff was wearing a skirt today.

It was a tasteful thing, colored in blue, about knee length, with frills at the edges and tastefully colored polka dots. It was accompanied by a pair of black leggings and a red-striped sweater, one that subtly - well, in so much as subtle could manage with a form-fitting thing - showed off her breasts. This was very important to the mind’s eye of the reader, because Cassie’s-

_-hands grasped at the skirt and hiked it up, her eyes flaring with lust as she slammed her lips into Wanda’s. She had seized the initiative this time, pushing her teacher against the whiteboard and groping her fierce. Cassie kissed her, again and again, as she pried Wanda’s leggings down, wanting nothing more than to sink her hard cock into Wanda’s tight, wet-_

-attention was suddenly brought back to awareness as Wanda snapped her fingers in front of her. “Lang, Lang!” She said with a slight raising of her voice, and Cassie - of whom had been daydreaming whilst Wanda had been re-explaining the contents of today’s lecture in the now-empty classroom - shook herself out of her daydream.

“Sorry.” She said. “I was just uh...thinking over what you were explaining.” Cassie lied, struggling to stay still as the erection in her pants made itself known, the fantasy of taking her Professor not leaving her mind without a fight. “Could we take a little break?” She asked, putting on a convivial smile.

Wanda sighed - goodnaturedly, of course - and nodded. “Mmkay.” She said, setting down her marker. “Ten minutes?” 

“That’ll do.” Cassie said. _Don’t think I’ll even need half of that._ She thought as she made her escape, speed-walking down to the bathroom as fast as she could. She wanted to run, but that would’ve been _really_ suspicious, and frankly-

_“-and where do you think you’re going?” Wanda asked, catching Cassie by the arm and dragging her back in. She marched Cassie back into her room and pressed her student against the door, going for the younger brunette’s pants and pressing her hand against Cassie’s bulge, rubbing and stroking her through the fabric, getting her hard, hard, uncomfortably hard. “You’re not going anywhere, Miss Lang…”_

-she wanted to stay incognito. Throwing open the bathroom door and diving into a stall - metaphorically, literally would’ve been a bad idea - Cassie practically tore her pants off and grasped at her cock, jumping right into the deep end of the jerking pool and stroking swiftly. She had only ten minutes, after all, and she wanted to make the most of them.

_Kneeling before her, stocking-clad legs pressing against the floor, Wanda’s lips wrapped around Cassie’s cock, taking the whole of the younger girl’s length with little difficulty. Cassie moaned, the sensation of Wanda’s mouth making her instinctively buck into the elder brunette’s mouth. She felt her teacher’s tongue dance around her cock, the soft noises that came from her work music to Cassie’s ears._

Now that she thought about it, she had focused quite a bit upon Wanda’s lips in their lectures. They were usually adorned with such beautiful lipstick, tasteful, matching the rest of the makeup she wore. The thought of having a hickey or two across her neck - marks from her teacher - made Cassie blush a bit. _I’d love to be marked by Wanda-_ She thought. _-to just know that I’m hers…_

_“Cass, Cass, Cass…” Drawled her professor, as she pulled back for a moment, leaving Cassie hanging. Her student made a desperate mewl, wanting nothing more than for Wanda to go back to sucking her off. “...god, you’re such a horny fuck.” She said, watching as the younger girl’s cock twitched. “Do you want to cum in my mouth?” She asked._

“Yes, oh god, yes.” Cassie whispered to the empty air. She moved faster, almost, but not quite, ready to burst. In her mind, Wanda smirked. 

_“Beg.” She whispered. “Beg me to suck you off.”_

“Professor, _please-”_ Cassie groaned, knees shaking. Her hand pumped once, twice, and she begged once more. “-Wanda-”

_Wanda’s lips wrapped back around her cock, and not a moment to soon, Cassie spilling her seed down her throat a second after. She delighted in the way that her student all but crumbled in her grasp, moaning and gasping without a care as to who heard, completely focused on Wanda. Cassie shook and bucked wildly, spilling herself into Wanda’s mouth, and her teacher smugly swallowed every drop, finishing her charge off with a twirl of her tongue and a distinctive ‘pop’ that caused one last burst of cum to spray across her lips._

Stumbling back into the stall door, Cassie groaned, the plasticine of the door throwing her back into reality. Blindly fumbling about, she cleaned up the mess she’d made - and it was a considerable one, the fantasy of Wanda enough to convince her body to give her it's all - and stumbled back into Professor Maximoff’s class, a bit disheveled. 

“Yo.” Cassie said, sliding into her seat and giving Wanda a smile, one that hid the post-orgasmic bliss, and attempted to throw herself back into her studies, something that frankly, didn’t work out particularly well, because- 

_-if she thought Wanda’s fingers were good, her mouth...well, that was something-_

//

-amazing.

Well, maybe that was the wrong word for it, but Wanda didn’t really have anything else to describe it. Cassie’s grades had shot up like a chipmunk that had suddenly found gravity inverted in its local area and promptly gone sailing off into the stratosphere, and yet, the girl was, to be quite frank, still as inattentive as before. Admittedly, she supposed that was just the way Cassie was wired, the old Lang charm of being there and yet not there at the same time. The post-class lessons really _were_ helping out, it seemed, and the remaining months of the school year - during which many more lessons were had - went by without incident.

Well, mostly.

Wanda had noticed a distinctive proclivity of Cassie’s, and that was to go missing for a period of time, then reappear looking like she’d just done a lap around the campus. Admittedly, if that was what she was doing then Wanda wouldn’t judge, she _liked_ Cassie. She was a good student and good company and...and…

...and if she had to guess, she was hiding something.

So, one afternoon, after her post-class lesson with Cassie had wrapped up, Wanda waited for the brunette to leave the room, and followed her out the door, discreetly, of course. She saw Cassie depart - in the direction _opposite_ of the student’s parking lot - and immediately trailed her, watching as Cassie stepped into the girls bathroom. _Ah._ Wanda thought, mind jumping to the usual conclusions, before another thought - one that suggested things were a bit different than she thought - came to mind, and she followed her in. 

It was silent, deathly so, in the impersonal, tiled room, and as Wanda stepped inside, shutting the door with a bit more gentleness than she normally would’ve, she heard Cassie’s voice. She was speaking - whispering, actually - and furrowing her brow, Wanda took a tentative step forward, and-

“Oh, Wanda…”

-heard her name. Baffled, the professor’s mouth fell open, and she heard Cassie say - no, _moan_ \- her name again, the soft sound of flesh on flesh telling Wanda exactly what Cassie was doing. A second later, the gears clicked into place, and a realization hit Wanda like a ton of bricks.

_Cassie wants me._

So _that_ was why Cassie had been excusing herself for a brief moment from her post-class lessons. Listening to the younger girl take her pleasure, Wanda’s mind ran back over every previous session, where Cassie had suddenly become a bit uncomfortable and requested a break, returning in a more relaxed state afterwards, always disheveled, as much as she tried to hide it. 

_“Fuck, Wanda-”_

The little whisper, accompanied by a soft, keening wail, made it clear that Cassie was coming to the thought of the teacher, and Wanda listened intently to the melodic noise as Cassie finished herself off. That soft, stuttering noise was beautiful, and as it trailed off, Wanda knew that Cassie was no doubt basking in the moment, and she used that time to slip away, grappling with the newfound knowledge as she went. 

Heading back to her room, Wanda sat down and began to pack her bag. Cassie’s feelings...well, she could hardly construe them as inappropriate. It wasn’t unheard of for a student to harbor feelings for their teacher, and Cassie was an attractive young girl, kindhearted and good company to keep, so Wanda didn’t particularly mind. Still…

...she needed to think.

//

Cassie had the nagging feeling something was off.

Admittedly, it _was_ the last month of school, and state-tests and all were the norm, so something would’ve been wrong if something _hadn’t_ been off, but things kind of felt like they’d changed a bit. Wanda seemed to look at her differently, a bit more...well, guarded? Wary? She didn’t really know how to explain it, but their interactions remained mostly the same, except it seemed like Wanda was choosing her words a bit more carefully, her actions a little more thought-out.

Cassie wasn’t sure what to make of it, but between getting an acceptance letter to UC Berkeley, finals making her want to pull her hair out and having to make preparations for the aforementioned move to said university, well...Cassie didn’t really have time to think about Wanda’s behavioral changes. So when the last day of school came and went, and Cassie began packing her bag up, ready to leave in the rush of students-

“Lang, could I talk to you for a second?”

 _-that_ statement caught her off-guard. Ignoring the strange looks her fellow students gave her, Cassie nodded, and made her way to Wanda’s desk. “Yes, professor?” She asked, in the most casual tone she could muster, as the last students in the room departed, leaving them alone. Instead of answering her question, however, Wanda simply walked over to the door, locking it, drawing the curtains a moment later.

“I know you’ve been masturbating on-campus.” Opened the elder brunette, and almost immediately, Cassie’s eyes flared with shock. “I...heard you enjoying yourself...and you said my name.” The teenager’s bag dropped to the floor, and Wanda closed the distance, afraid she was about to follow. “Now, I-”

“I’m so, _so sorry.”_ Cassie gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth. “I, fuck-, I…” Her cheeks had gone a rather distinctive shade of red, and her breathing was ragged. “Shit...god, I didn’t mean for you to-”

“-discover what you were doing?” Wanda asked, receiving a nod in response. “It’s okay.” Reaching out, Wanda placed a reassuring hand on Cassie’s arm. “You’re not in trouble.” She said. “Having a crush on your teacher is just a normal-”

“It’s not _just_ a crush-” Cassie blurted out, her outburst catching Wanda by surprise. “-I love you.” 

“You’re too young to use those words.” Wanda replied, on instinct, and Cassie recoiled as if she’d been slapped. 

“It’s true.” She protested, her lips trembling. “I love you, Wanda. I want you, _only you,_ and...and-” 

“Cassie, you are barely half my age.” Wanda said, pulling Cassie into her arms and holding her close. “As many...commonalities as we share, we’re still worlds apart. You’re finding your place in the world, I’ve no right to take you from everything you’re going to experience-”

“I know!” Cassie cried.

“...I know.” She repeated once more, leaning into Wanda, her eyes brimming with unshed tears, a swirling mix of emotions dancing behind those blue orbs. “I just don’t care-” She proclaimed. “-I know I should, ‘cause I’m going off to college in the fall and everything, but when I’m with you, I’m happy, so, _so_ happy. I want to spend my life with you, experience everything with you-”

And suddenly, Wanda’s lips were on hers.

As a thumb brushed against her cheek, Cassie leaned forward, deepening the kiss as her brain caught up with the moment, seeking more. Her professor held firm, and after a long moment, she broke the kiss. “I can’t give you what you want, not forever-” She said, her eyes twinkling with what seemed to be a mixture of regret and pity. “-but, just this once, I can give you the world.” Wanda trailed off, and her hands began to reach for the fabric of Cassie’s shirt, and the teenager understood.

Lifting her arms up, Cassie shuddered as Wanda began to undress her, the professor’s hands pulling her shirt away. Pressing another kiss to Cassie’s lips, she relieved her student of her bra, and Cassie began to reciprocate, pushing Wanda against the edge of her desk, fingers going for her teacher’s blouse. Button by button, she undid the damn thing, yanking it off and tossing it away, greedily groping at Wanda’s breasts. “Professor…” She murmured, undoing Wanda’s bra and dropping it to the floor. “...you’re so beautiful.”

Another kiss was her answer, the elder brunette humming her acknowledgement as she went for Cassie’s jeans, fumbling with them for a moment before she pried them open. “You’re already hard.” She observed as she shimmied the jeans a bit, moving them downwards. “You spent practically the whole year in my class like that, didn’t you?” She asked, brushing her fingers against her student’s clothed cock. Cassie nodded, hands moving to aid Wanda in her efforts to get her pants off, and free of the distraction Wanda hooked her fingers into the teenager’s boxers and pulled those down too. “To think that you spent most of your time just fantasizing about me...”

“Well, I certainly couldn’t focus with you up there-” Cassie admitted, stepping out of her lower clothes, letting them pool around her feet. She began to pull at Wanda’s skirt, tugging it down and off, noting the leggings that accompanied it. Those went too, and after a moment’s hesitation - brought on by a sense of awe that she was really about to fuck her teacher, not fright, mind you - Cassie gripped Wanda’s panties and off they went. “-I came up with _so_ many daydreams…”

“And which one was your favorite?” Wanda asked.

Cassie paused, again biting her lip. “...I made love to you.” She said plainly, the corner of her mouth upturning in a wan smile. “Sure, there were wilder fantasies, but the one I always kept coming back to was one where I took you to bed and we...we-” She paused for a moment, a blush creeping up her cheeks. “-well, you know.” Cassie finished, her smile becoming a bit more stilted.

“Well, there’s no bed here-” Wanda chimed, before she grasped Cassie and bore her to the carpet, letting the younger girl land on top. “-so I guess we’ll just have to improvise. Fortunately, the carpet’s not _too_ uncomfortable.” She smirked, and then pulled her student in for a kiss.

“I’m not the one on it.” Cassie quipped as they broke apart for air. “Unless you want…” Wanda pressed a finger to her lips.

“What I want-” Wanda said, her voice almost professor-like as she drew that wandering digit away. “-is for you to enjoy yourself.” She drew Cassie in for another kiss, holding it a bit longer than was the norm before she broke it, offering a proper, if small, smile to her. “So, Cassie...make love to me, just the way you dreamed.” 

Nodding, the younger girl pulled back, hovering just above Wanda. As she noted, Cassie’s blue eyes flickered with lust, shifting a bit, her student’s gaze traveling the length of her body. Then she leaned back down, and began pressing kisses along Wanda’s skin, starting at her neck and traveling south. One kiss after another, Cassie, for lack of a better word, worshiped her body, her hands and lips moving in an almost reverent fashion. Humming softly to herself, Cassie worked this way and that, her lips and hands working in unison, before she finally drew back to Wanda’s lips and planted her own upon them.

Hazel eyes flared as Wanda felt the tip of Cassie’s cock against her slit a moment after.

“Go ahead.” Wanda cooed, pressing a hand to the small of Cassie’s back. “Come on, come on...” Her other hand cradled her student’s head, rubbing slowly, a reassuring motion. Cassie’s hips moved, slowly, experimentally, and Wanda felt the teenage girl slide her cock into her wet heat a moment after. Breathing out, she pressed her lips to Cassie’s, cupping her face and deepening the lip-lock. 

_Oh, god. Oh god. Oh holy shit fuck-_ Cassie thought, as she gazed into Wanda’s eyes. She was really doing it, really, honestly, _truly_ having sex - no, making love - to her teacher. Her heart was racing, going a million miles a minute, and she had barely begun. As Wanda kissed her, she gave an experimental thrust of her hips, then another, trusting her instincts and intuition - and the sheer amount of porn she’d watched in the privacy of her room - to guide her through. Her hands, previously idle at Wanda’s breasts, moved a bit, and Cassie found herself attempting - clumsily, of course - to do something more for Wanda. 

As she felt Cassie’s hands wander, shifting this way and that along her body, Wanda moaned. “Cute.” She murmured, amusement coloring her voice. It wasn’t a surprise to her that Cassie hadn’t done this before - for obvious reasons - and so the fact that the young brunette moved and fucked with little skill didn’t bother her, if anything, it kind of amused her. 

It was cute. 

Cassie’s thrusts were sloppy, unrhythmic, but they were passionate, genuine feeling behind her movements. The teenager’s cock felt nice, a step up from her fingers, and though she was unskilled, she made Wanda feel good - and that was kinda an important part right there - that, and she loved the little noises Cassie was making. Those soft little moans and gasps as she explored Wanda’s body were so cute, so musical in nature. Lust and infatuation danced across her eyes, those blue orbs telling Wanda a story of their own. This was a dream come true, a fantasy made real, something young Lang would never forget, a memory she’d cherish for the rest of her days.

“Cass-” She whispered, hazel eyes glittering with desire as the other brunette’s fingers slipped to her sides, making Wanda arch a bit. “-use your lips, too.” Her student was quick to obey, her lips moving to caress Wanda’s throat, then slid down to her collarbone and back to her neck, where she kissed fiercely at a particular spot, leaving a distinctive hickey there as she pulled away. “-oh, Cass, you romantic!” Wanda gasped, amusement flowing into her voice.

“Wanted to leave-” She moaned, whatever she was going to say cut off by a soft moan as Wanda’s hands toyed with her body, the elder brunette’s hands working her with far more skill than she’d mustered during her own go-around. “-something to remember me by.” Her quip was lighthearted, but Wanda understood the meaning behind her words. 

“You already have.” She reassured, kissing her student once more. “This-” A hand moved back to the small of Cassie’s back, fingers scraping delicately against her skin. “-is something I’ll never forget.” Wanda smirked and kissed Cassie again. “And I know you never will either.” 

“I could never.” Cassie affirmed, her statement sending a warm tingle down Wanda’s spine. “I…” She paused, and then opted to simply kiss Wanda again, thrusting a little bit faster. 

_I know what you wanted to say._ Wanda thought. _It’s a nice thought._

Accepting the kiss with a moan, the elder brunette’s free hand found itself bracing Cassie, fingers tapping a soft, encouraging rhythm. She could feel herself getting close, and some part of her knew that Cassie - no doubt a virgin until now - wouldn’t be lasting much longer. It was evident in her body language, she was quivering, her cock twitching inside Wanda’s heat, and her moans had become stuttered, a telltale sign of her incoming peak. One particularly long moan of Cassie’s caught Wanda’s attention, and so, she broke off the kiss that she’d been laying against her student’s cheek. “Getting close, baby girl?” She asked.

Cassie nodded, a blush crossing her cheeks once more. “You feel so good.” She murmured. “I don’t think I’m gonna hold-” 

Brushing her fingers against Cassie’s cheek, Wanda kissed her again. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m getting close too.” She admitted, as she wrapped her legs around Cassie’s hips, locking the younger girl firmly in place. “Go ahead-” She murmured, feeling her own bliss begin to dance across her skin. “-come inside of me.”

“Y-you sure?” Cassie whispered, blue eyes widening a little bit. “I could pull out-”

Wanda cut her off with another kiss. “This is your first time-” She said. “-it’s supposed to be...special.” Her arms wrapped around Cassie’s waist, keeping her where she was. “Do it, Cassie, cum inside of me. Cum inside-” 

The brunette’s breath hitched, a stuttering little wail escaping her. “Oh, Wanda-” Cassie gasped, fingers clasping at her teacher’s face and caressing it. “-I, I love-” A moment after, her climax hit her, and Cassie’s lips slammed into Wanda’s as she came, spilling herself into her professor. Moaning softly, Cassie lost herself to her peak, pressing herself flush against Wanda’s frame, trembling and shaking slightly with every passing moment. She thrust once, twice, once again, savoring every second spent dancing on top of the world, the sensation of her semen spilling into Wanda driving her on. Her professor’s pussy felt so good, so much better than the nights - and days - she’d spent using her hand, and even as she gave in to her pleasure and drifted along on the waves of ecstasy that carried her off, Cassie memorized the things she was experiencing, cherishing the memories and holding them tight.

With a gasp of her own, Wanda came, the feeling of Cassie’s cock and the cum that spilled into her a bit too much for her to bear. Holding tightly to the blue-eyed brunette, Wanda’s body hummed with energy as she climaxed, the hazel-eyed brunette accepting the kiss Cassie planted on her lips, reciprocating it with ones of her own. She could feel her charge’s cock twitching inside of her slit, every little movement coaxing more cum out of the teenager, the hot sensation of Cassie’s seed painting the walls of her cunt, heightening the feelings rushing through her. Lust, pleasure and affection blended together, the heady mix making Wanda forget about anything other than Cassie, the way that beautiful girl moved in the throes of her pleasure. 

For a timeless moment, it was just them, and their pleasure, but eventually, slowly, it came to an end. Panting softly, trying to catch her breath, Wanda broke the kiss she and Cassie had been sharing, gasping quietly. Cassie slumped atop of her, moaning, clearly exhausted, but in a good kind of way. Wanda’s legs slipped from their place along Cassie’s hips, sliding back to the floor, and she released her hold on her student, hazel eyes gleaming with the kind of satisfaction that only intimacy such as theirs could bring.

“W-Wanda…” 

“Yes, Cass?” The hazel-eyed brunette asked, watching as Cassie carefully extricated herself from her teacher. She snuggled against Wanda, brushing an idle hand through her hair. 

“-I...thank you. So much.” The brunette murmured, her blue eyes suddenly taking on an uncertain undertone. She pressed her lips to Wanda’s cheek. “I just wish we could-” There was a pause as Cassie took a breath, her eyes shifting slightly. “-be together.” She finished, her voice barely a whisper.

Wanda smiled, a small thing, but remained quiet. Sitting up, helping Cassie from her place on the floor, Wanda began to dress her student in silence, occasionally interjecting small kisses as she went. Smoothing out Cassie’s disheveled appearance, she dressed herself with practiced ease, before her fingers lingered at the necklace she’d been wearing throughout their lovemaking. On an instinct, Wanda’s fingers trailed back-

-and removed it.

“Here.” Wanda said, breaking the silence, pressing it into Cassie’s palm a moment later. She drew her student - well, former - close, and held her lovingly. “Cassie...in another time, another life, I could give you the world. I could be there for you - with you - every step of your journey. But I can’t, however much I wish I could.”

“...I know.” Cassie whispered, gazing up into Wanda’s eyes, afraid that if she looked away, the love of her life would disappear. “I know.” The hand that held Wanda’s necklace drifted away, setting it down on the nearby desk, and she leaned up to kiss her love. “I’ll never forget you, Wanda. This...I’ll cherish what we had here for the rest of my life.”

“I know you will.” Wanda said, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes, blinking rapidly to clear them away. Letting her arms slip away, she helped Cassie gather her things, watching as she slipped her necklace - now the teenager’s - into place. “Cassie-” She said, catching her hand as the blue-eyed girl made to leave. “-promise me you’ll live your life. Find happiness, find success...find love.” 

“I promise.” Cassie whispered. 

Her arm pulled - gently, of course - and drew Wanda back in. Pressing one last kiss to Wanda’s lips - one that lacked the passionate heat, the blinding affection, seeming only to be a formality, or perhaps a last gasp of a beautiful thing brought to an end - Cassie pulled back, smiling a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“I love you, Wanda.” Cassie proclaimed, one last time, before she turned and made her way out the door, the heavy thing pushing outwards with a creak, and then sliding back a moment after, the soft echo of the blue-eyed girl’s footsteps almost, but not quite, covering up the sound of what Wanda instinctively knew to be soft crying. The door slid back, the sound of Cassie becoming more and more distant-

“I love you too, Cassandra.” Wanda whispered, feeling tears begin to slide down her face.

-and the threshold clanged shut with finality.

//

_Five Years Later…_

It was raining. 

“Lang…”

Though admittedly, the diner’s inhabitants didn’t exactly care about it, given that they were inside and the storm was outside, and well, maybe if they were lucky, it would have fucked off by the time they were done eating. Though given how the storm was coming down in a manner that would’ve made a shower take notes, perhaps their hopes were misplaced. It had been raining all December, and frankly, Cassie was kind of tired of it-

“-Lang-”

-though it probably beat snow any day. On the other hand, snow didn’t soak you to the bone, but then again, you got your ass frozen off regardless of which way you went, so maybe it was just a case of picking whether you were going to die of drowning or-

“-Lang!”

-being bludgeoned to death by a coworker who saw fit to wear an MCR shirt and speak entirely in the aforementioned band’s lyrics all day long. The twenty-one year old immediately jerked herself back to reality, turning her attention to-

“Finally-” Went Kate Bishop, a mixture of annoyance and relief lacing her voice. “-head in the game, Lang. We’ve got work to do.”

-the overly-wiped booth she was standing in front of. _Right,_ Cassie thought, she’d been wiping down tables before her little interlude on the nature of a storm, and with her brain shifting gears, she set about to move on to the next one...and the next, and the next. She’d just finished with a fourth table - or was it a fifth? - and was preparing to work on another when she heard Kate greet another set of people who’d come in, something that ordinarily wouldn’t have registered on her radar, were it not for the familiar, melodic cadence that she’d heard, a long, long time ago.

“-right this way-” Kate said, leading a familiar brunette, her hazel eyes dimmed, but no less strong, accompanied by-

-it couldn’t be.

Feeling her hands - and heart, along with everything else - come to a complete stop, Cassie stared, dimly aware that America Chavez - the other woman manning the counter - was giving her a _very_ peculiar look, one she ignored - because frankly, it would’ve taken an asteroid hitting the earth to draw her away from the sight she was staring at, and maybe even not then - as Wanda Maximoff was seated at a spot opposite the room. The brunette looked only slightly older than when she’d last seen her that fateful day, and Cassie supposed that time had been kind to her. What surprised her, however, was the figure accompanying her, a tiny, adorably precious little girl, one who couldn’t have been older than five. Her hair was a light shade of brown, perhaps chocolate, and her eyes were a bright, sharp blue, and somehow, Cassie just knew-

_Oh, fuck._

-that the little girl was, in fact, her daughter. She stared, helplessly so, unable to look away from the sight of her heart’s desire, playing with the kid that she somehow felt a motherly connection towards. Finally, her brain engaged the proper controls needed to stop looking like a gibbering idiot, and Cassie finished up her table and made to move onto the next-

-and that was when Kate showed up, offered a glass of water to Wanda and set down a sippy cup in front of the little girl. Wanda, of whom had been looking about at the Christmas decorations that adorned the diner, nodded gratefully, took the glass-

-and dropped it the instant her wandering eyes laid themselves upon Cassie. The sound of shattering glass drew eyes from all across the room, this way and that, and Cassie suddenly found that the stare that America had been giving her was now magnified a thousand-fold, the other woman’s eyes all but promising that she would drag the story out of Cassie, one way or another.

Well, this was awkward.

Fortunately for all involved, Kate - master of diverting attention like iron filings with a magnet - began loudly apologizing for being so clumsy, summoning America over to aid her in the clean-up. Satisfied the problem was being handled, the other customers went back to their meals, but Wanda’s eyes remained firmly glued upon Cassie. The brunette was torn between wanting to approach or escape, but as America passed by, a broom and dustpan in hand-

_“Go to her or else.”_

-the other woman made the decision for her. Straightening up her spine, determined to die on her feet and with dignity, Cassie walked over to Wanda, feeling just as nervous as she had the day she first walked into her class. 

“...hi, Wanda.”

“...Cassie. It’s been a long time.” Said Wanda, voice much smaller than what she last remembered, gesturing at the seat just in front of her. Sliding into the booth, grateful that the ones adjacent were empty and that it was loud enough that they wouldn’t be overheard, Cassie swallowed nervously. “Sorry about the show earlier, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Neither did I.” Said the younger brunette, noticing the way the little girl had paused in her activities to stare at her, brow furrowing as if she was attempting to solve a particularly hard addition problem. “What brings you here?”

“...besides the fact that we’re hungry? I got a job offer, one that paid better than I expected, so I took it-” Explained Wanda, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. “-we just moved here a couple months ago.” She smiled softly. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Same here.” Cassie said. “I…” She trailed off, unsure of what to say, and, having spotted her nervousness, Wanda turned towards the little girl.

“Eva, stay here and color your menu.” She said. “Cassie and I need to talk outside for a minute.” And with that, the older brunette motioned for the entrance. Cassie moved to follow, mouthing words of reassurance in the direction of Kate, who nodded and moved to keep an eye on Wanda’s daughter as they stepped out into the rain, hanging out just under the awning.

“...I guess that day was more memorable than either of us thought, huh?” Cassie began, trying to break the silence.

“...yeah-” Wanda said, shivering slightly in the cold, her tone confirming Cassie’s suspicions. “-it was.” She looked away for a moment. “I learned I was pregnant a couple weeks after you left for college. Our daughter was born the following spring. Her name's Eva. Eva Langley Maximoff. She...she just turned four.” Trailing off, Wanda laughed, a low, humorless thing. “She’s so much like you. Brilliant, talented, willful...she was such a handful the first couple of years.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about her?” Cassie whispered.

“...I couldn’t bear the thought of tearing you away from the life you were living-” Wanda said. “-so I chose to raise her alone. Anyone who asks...I tell them it was something from a one-night stand.”

“You-” Cassie began, not sure of what to say. _Should’ve told me. I shouldn’t have been so stupid. Why didn’t I pull out, why did you…why..._ “-I could’ve helped! I know I don’t exactly make much, but I’m not like my uncle...I would’ve taken responsibility!” She instead said.

“Cassie, you were barely sixteen, you were just starting college, you weren’t ready for the responsibilities of being a parent, let alone the fact that you were underage when Eva was conceived-” Wanda went.

“-so what, you were just going to raise her alone? Hope she never found out who her other parent was, just pretend that what we had didn’t happen, that it didn’t mean anything?” Cassie exclaimed, grateful the rain covered up their argument from anyone but themselves. 

Wanda shook her head. “What we had...it means something to me.” She looked back through the window. “I would’ve told Eva, if she asked, or when the time was right, but now…I’m not so sure.” She looked back at Cassie. “If you want, when we go back in there, I could come up with something to deflect suspicion, keep the truth from-”

“Wanda-” Cassie said, reaching out on instinct to take one of the brunette’s hands. “-I want to be there for her. For you. It...it wouldn’t be the most conventional thing, but _nothing_ we had was conventional. It’s all a big fuck-up and...and...and I want to be there. To help, to...” Cassie trailed off, her other hand toying with the necklace Wanda had given her so many years ago. 

“...to spend my life with you, as I always wanted.”

“...you kept it?” Wanda asked, her eyes setting upon the necklace she’d once given to Cassie, shock flowing through her veins. The younger girl nodded. 

“It’s been five years...and you’re still the only one I’ve ever had eyes for.” Cassie admitted, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly. “No one else, just you. I love you, Wanda, and I still do.”

“Cass…” Wanda began, feeling a torrent of feelings - long since suppressed - come to the forefront. “...I love you too.” She admitted, feeling a great weight leave her breast. 

Blink.

“You...you do?” Cassie asked, voice hesitant and wavering. 

“I do.” Wanda admitted. “I was just too selfish to admit it. I thought by letting you go, that I could move on, but after Eva...well, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. I thought about trying to find you over the years, but-”

Cassie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Wanda’s lips, silencing her.

“It’s okay. It’s okay-” She said a moment after, pulling Wanda close, gazing into those beautiful hazel eyes, feeling her heart skip a beat as it had done years before. “-you’re here now.” 

“And I won’t push you away, not like last time. Not now, not ever.” Wanda murmured, holding Cassie in her arms, feeling a smile cross her lips. “I love you, Cassandra Lang, and I’m never gonna let you go.” A hand reached up to Cassie’s face, and she leaned down, just a bit-

-and their lips met.

“...we should probably go back inside.” Cassie said, after they broke apart. “I’m sure Eva wants to order by now.”

“True, true.” Wanda said. “Any recommendations?”

“A few…” Cassie drawled, as she and Wanda stepped back into the diner, the warm air a welcome refreshment after the coldness of the outdoors. “...I’ll go on break, give me a minute to let the others know.”

Meandering back to her booth, Wanda saw that Eva had long since finished coloring her menu and was now scrutinizing a nearby decoration. “Hey champ, thanks for waiting.” She said. “Had to sort something out first. You have an idea of what you’re going to order?”

“Yep!” Eva said, just as Cassie - having ditched her apron - slid into the booth seat opposite. Immediately, an expression of confusion appeared on her visage, the little girl wondering exactly who this stranger who had captivated her mother so was. “...hi. Who are you?” She asked.

Cassie looked from Wanda, then to Eva, and then back again. Taking a deep breath, she leaned slightly forward across the table, her heart all a-flutter. “Hello, little one, my name is Cassie Lang-” The last word had an effect on Eva, the little girl’s eyes shimmering with realization as her mind put two and two together. “-and I’m your father.”

“...really?” Eva exclaimed, turning towards Wanda with hopeful eyes. 

“Yes, yes she is.” Wanda said. As Eva turned back towards Cassie and happily began to introduce herself to her long-lost father, Wanda couldn’t help but smile at the twist of fate that had led to this reunion. It was strange, yes, unconventional, certainly, but-

-it was a second chance, and she wasn’t going to waste it.

//

“God, who knew Cass had _that_ much baggage?” America asked.

“I should write a screenplay based around it.” Kate said, pecking her girlfriend on the cheek as she watched the newfound family enjoy their meal. “It’s the fucking holiday season, I’m sure Hallmark could use some ideas for their latest feel-good movie.”

“Fuck Hallmark and their shitty feel-good movies.” America said.

“Yeah, you’re right. Fuck Hallmark.” Kate said, a soft laugh escaping her. 

“Die Hard’s a better Christmas movie anyways.”

//

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that we're using WandaVision style Wanda for this story. It's very professor-ish. Or something. And Emma Fuhrmann's take on Cassie Lang for Cassie.
> 
> Also, anyone who bitches about the pairing or themes will find their comments purged. You knew what you were getting into, you poncy prudish fucks.
> 
> And to the rest of you who leave kudos and/or happy comments, thanks, Merry Christmas, ~~Kiss My Ass~~ and Happy Holidays, ~~You Bastard.~~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You're My Favorite Subject, My Sweet, Submissive Subject (My Loyal, Royal Subject, Forever And Ever And Ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118878) by [ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal)




End file.
